iknowwhatyoudidlastsummerfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Cox
Barry William Cox appears as a character in the first installment as the boyfriend of Helen Rivers and friend to Ray Bronson and Julie James. Barry is the first of the pact victims to be killed for being involved in the unexpected assault of Benjamin Willis. He is terrorized like the others shortly before his death and only had just began to rekindle his relationship with Helen. Barry remained in Southport up until his demise in 1997. Relationship with Helen Barry was Helen's boyfriend and a great supporter of her Croaker Queen and other events she participated in. Barry credited Helen as incredible even when you don't look but soon separated with her after the events of that 4th of July. Helen went on to New York and failed as an actress returning to Southport to assist in her father's shop. Julie upon her homecoming received a threatening note and consulted with Helen and they set off to Find Barry. Barry claimed it be a nothing but in the case of being something he blamed Max Neurick and threatened him should he do it again he be dead. Max was killed then there after by the Fisherman. Barry was soon attacked by the fisherman and became hospitalized and once out was charged with protecting Helen during the following 4th of July parade. Many people in slickers appeared and as Barry sorted his way through them the real one revealed itself to Helen. Barry promised not to let anything happen to Helen and they began to rekindle their relationship. Barry watched Helen during the pageant from the balcony and was then killed by the Fisherman before Helen's eyes. Death Barry was killed at the Southport hall during the Croaker Queen Pageant via Ben's hook to his abdomen multiple times. Helen witnessed his death and tried to intervene to no effect as the crowd trafficked her. Barry's corpse is then taken to the Sweet Susie boat and placed along with Helen's. Relationship with Julie Barry was Julie's friend and would constantly pick fights with Max who annoy her. Julie disliked Barry for his alcoholic behavior and violent tendencies. After disposing of the body, Barry makes them agree to never speak of it again. Barry then chokes Julie, holding her against the car making her agree. Julie soon discovered Barry's body along with Helen's on Ben Willis' boat. Relationship with Ray Ray was Barry's best friend senior year and after the tragic threats about the crime they committed that July the 4th he directs his blame to Ray and attacks him. However he is pulled off by Julie and Barry directs his concern towards finding the person. The Gym Barry would constantly visit the pier Southport gym where he would work out. However upon one visit he is attacked by the fisherman and left hospitalized. A photograph of his car is also left behind. The Car Barry's father's beamer was the vehicle that ran over Ben Willis and was later reused to run Barry over, severely injuring him. Appearances *''I Know What You Did Last Summer '' *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (voice heard, mentioned only) Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:The Pact Category:Deceased